


Three times sex with Robert Joseph MacCready failed and the one time it didn't

by waylien1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, handjobs, sin - Freeform, this is all horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waylien1/pseuds/waylien1
Summary: Sex isnt perfect. Especially post-apocolyptic motel room sex. Also, I love writing shitty semi-but not really-smut. First chapter is vanilla AF, the good shit will be uploaded later ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is vanilla af but also cute af. Just throwin that out there yall.

"Fuck, Mac," Raffi panted, pulling MacCready's hips closer to his as Mac sucked hickeys down the pale column of his neck. It was the first time that they had had a room to themselves in months, and damn if they werent going to make the best of it. MacCready moaned, mouth still sucking at Raffi's throat, a rugged and deep sound that sent Raffi grabbing for Macs hair and dragging his lips up to his own. They kissed with a rough passion that left their lips swollen and bruised, shiny with spit and sore from nipping.  
"God, RJ, you're killin' me here," Raffi panted, as Mac reached for the lapels of Raffi's road leathers, tugging at them in a hurried attempt to undress him.  
"Yeah, well your fu-freakin' clothing is killin' me here, Raf. Help me out a bit?"  
Raffi chuckled lightly and pulled off his jacket, followed by his thin gray t-shirt, discarding them on the adjacent floor. MacCready looked at him, toned chest, a dusting of hair across the planes of his pecs, a happy trail leading down under his leather pants, and swallowed thickly. Raffi smirked.  
"See somethin' you like, Merc?" He said, stepping back and stretching his arms above his head. MacCready blushed.  
"Not like its nothin' I've seen before, boss." He said, running a finger down Raffi's chest. "How about you show me something interesting?" He said, his finger reaching the waistband of Raffi's pants, before reaching down to palm Raffi through his leathers. Raffi groaned at his touch, his small, slender fingers curling deliciously around the outline of his cock. He pushed MacCready back onto the bed behind them.  
"I think its a little unfair if I take my pants off when you're still fully clothed, RJ," Raffi said, moving to straddle MacCready, "but lets take this duster of yours off and we'll see," he said, re-attaching his lips to Mac's and pushing his dirt-streaked duster off of his shoulders. His hands roamed around Mac's back, before toying with the hem of his shirt. He pulled away from the kiss, and MacCready whined at the loss.  
"May I?" Raffi asked, tugging gently at the edge of Mac's ratty, tattered shirt. MacCready nodded feverishly, and Raffi chuckled, slowly pulling the shirt up and over Mac's head.  
"Holy shit," Raffi said, a smile breaking out across his face.  
"What?" Mac answered, suddenly feeling very self-concious.  
"Mac, you're so tiny, oh my god," Raffi said, looking down at the bare chest of the man below him, all hips and ribs, with a thin spatter of chest hair spread across his torso. Mac blushed.  
"I am not," he said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.  
"Oh my gosh, you are adorable," Raffi continued, tickling Mac's ribs. Mac screamed in shock, and began laughing at the sudden assault.  
"Raffi-fu-stop-stop tick-ah" he said, between laughs and gasps for air.  
"Not gonna stop, havin' way too much fun with this," Raffi said, tickling Mac even harder. Mac kicked at him as Raffi continued tickling the smaller man. One of the merc's kicks landed themselves right in the center of Raffi's stomach, launching him right off of the bed and onto the floor, landing on his ass with a dull thud.  
"Oh fuck, wow, you really pack a punch, Jesus," Raffi exclaimed, hunching over and holding his injured stomach. Mac laughed.  
"Not so tiny now, am I?" Mac said, sitting up and looking at the pained man on the floor. Raffi groaned.  
"Oh god, no, you're still tiny, just holy shit can you kick," he replied, slowly standing back up and making his way back towards the bed, hand still holding his stomach. There was sure to be a nasty bruise there tomorrow.  
"Thats what you get when you go around tickling innocent people," Mac said, smile wide on his smug face.  
"Innocent my ass," Raffi said, smiling and wrapping his arms around Mac's tiny frame. Mac sighed happily, and yawned.  
"Guess we're not having sex tonight, huh," Raffi said, nuzzling MacCready's neck lovingly.  
"You kinda ruined the mood with your rouge tickling," Mac said, chuckling and resting his head on Raffi's.  
"Yeah, I just always forget how damn cute you are," Raffi said, picking his head up and looking at MacCready's beautiful blue eyes. "You're the most beautiful man I've seen."  
MacCready blushed, and lay back onto the pillow, grabbing Raffi's arm and pulling him down next to him, cuddling into the broader man's chest. Raffi sighed happily, and wrapped his arm around MacCready's slender frame. How he got so lucky, he would never know. Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real smut begins fellas ;))))

"Well, looks like we're all alone again, huh Mac," Raffi said, looking out around the Red Rocket Truck Stop. The sun was just barely still visible above the horizon, and cast the world in a lazy orange light as it set. Mac smiled.  
"Looks like it, boss," MacCready said, wrapping his arms around Raffi's midsection. "Whatever shall we do?" He said, smirking. Raffi turned to look at him, and grinned.  
"I have a few ideas on how we could pass the time," he said, gently holding Mac's chin between his thumb and forefinger and guiding their lips together. MacCready sighed at the contact, wrapping his arms around Raffi's neck, licking at the seam of his lips. Wet sounds and quiet moans filled the air around the truck stop, as the kiss became more intense, tongues dancing and teeth clashing. Raffi moved his hands down the sharp planes of MacCready's body, settling them on his hips and jerking them forward into Raffi's growing hardness. Backing Mac up against the wall, Raffi growled and began attacking Mac's neck with his mouth, biting and sucking as he ground his growing erection into MacCready's thigh. MacCready screamed and tangled his hands in Raffi's hair, bucking up against the leg that Raffi had thrust between Mac's thighs. Raffi chuckled against his skin.  
"Well, someone's impatient," he said, sliding his hand down Mac's chest and palming Mac's throbbing cock through the fabric of his pants. Mac panted and bucked against Raffi's hand.  
"Please Raf, oh my god, f-fuck," MacCready moaned, hands gripping onto Raffi's shoulders for dear life. Raffi smirked.   
"Please what Mac? What do you want me to do to you?" Mac simply moaned in response.  
"You want me to suck your cock?" Raffi continued, tracing the outline of Mac's cock through his pants. "You have such a pretty cock, I would love to just get on my knees and suck you off right here, would you like that?"   
Mac moaned and nodded his head jerkily in response, croaking out a "please." Raffi smiled and slid down to his knees. He fumbled with MacCready's belt, wanting to get it out of the way as soon as was humanly possible, and as soon as he unbuttoned Mac's pants and pulled the zipper down, Mac's throbbing dick popped out, bobbing a few times. Mac hissed at the cool air on his cock.   
"Dude, seriously, going commando?" Raffi said, his dominant role breaking.  
"Shut up, I havent had a chance to wash my clothing yet," Mac mumbled in response, threading his fingers through Raffi's thick mohawk. Raffi chuckled.  
"Shut u-OH," Mac was cut short as Raffi engulfed the head of his cock and sucked it lightly, brown doe-eyes staring up at Mac, wide and innocent. Mac nearly came right there. Raffi pulled off to lick the tip, savoring the salty drop of pre-cum that was there, before delving back down onto MacCready's aching cock. Mac moaned and tightened his grip in Raffi's hair, head falling back against the metal wall. Raffi bobbed his head, licking and sucking and fuck-Mac forgot how good he was at this, he wasnt gonna last much longer if Raffi kept this up,  
"I'm gonna-" Mac said, and suddenly, they were surrounded by a bright flash of blue, and Mac opened his eyes to an oddly clean white room, he turned his head 45 degrees to the right and screamed-there was a man not two feet from he and Raffi, stone-cold expression on his face. Raffi scrambled to get up and MacCready hurriedly tucked himself away and re-did his belt. His face was burning.   
"What the FUCK X6?" Raffi screamed at the man, waving his arms around in a way that would be extremely amusing if it werent for the complete and utter embarrassment MacCready was feeling at the moment.   
"I apologize, I was not aware that you were in the middle of preforming fellatio on your boyfriend. Nonetheless, Father has something important to tell you," X6-88 said, the same expression on his face as always. Raffi groaned.  
"You can't just zap people in and out of here without warning, X6, God damn it," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"Father needed you here quickly. This was the best way of acquiring you," X6-88 explained.  
Raffi sighed.   
"Okay, whatever, lead me to father, and we will forget any of this ever happened, deal?"   
"I don't quite understand, but I suppose you have a deal," X6 said, and began leading the two men towards Father's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffi and Mac find an abandoned shack in the wasteland and have a little fun.

"Molerat's roasted and ready," Raffi yelled into the shack, removing the molerat meat from the grate above the campfire and portioning it out for he and MacCready. He placed MacCready's bit on the edge of the campfire pit, and began to snack on his own serving as he waited for Mac to emerge from the shack. It was lucky they had found this place, abandoned, not totally decrepit, and with a fireplace still available for use. It was still a tad early for them to stop for the night, sure, but the idea of staying here for even one night justified stopping at 4:00 PM. MacCready finally emerged from the shack, sitting opposite Raffi and grabbing his roast molerat.  
"Bedrolls are set up and ready to go," MacCready said, taking a bite out of his molerat. Raffi nodded.  
"Bit early to go to bed though, don't you agree?" Raffi replied, glancing up at MacCready through his eyelashes.  
"Uh-I mean-uh-yeah I suppose so, I uh-" he stuttered out, glancing around nervously.  
"I mean, its not even dark yet. We could put the time to... much better use," Raffi continued, voice dwindling into a whisper and scooting closer to Mac as to lean into his ear and whisper, "I bet I could think of many things we could do with our bodies that would be much better, hm?"  
MacCready whimpered as Raffi leaned back, smirking, before standing up and brushing the dirt off of his legs.  
"I'll be in the shack. Meet me when you're finished your molerat, love," he said softly, gently caressing Mac's cheek with the back of his hand before walking into the shack, hips swaying. MacCready had never eaten so fast in his life.

Raffi slammed MacCready against a wall as soon as he entered the shack, and began to kiss him roughly, fingers tangling in hair, teeth clashing, and lips being bitten until they were red and swollen. Mac loved every second of it. Every bite Raffi gave to his lip, every gentle gasp and moan, every tug on Mac's hair went straight to his throbbing cock, pressing painfully against the fly of his pants.  
"Shit Mac, you've been driving me crazy all day. Wanted to do this since we woke up," Raffi panted, grinding his hardness against Macs leg. Mac groaned.  
"We did do this when we woke up, Raf. And last night. And yesterday morning. In fact, I think all of Goodneighbor heard you screaming two nights ago," MacCready said, panting. Raffi chuckled and dropped to his knees.  
"Okay, so we fuck a lot. You complainin' darlin'?" Raffi said, nuzzling MacCready's bulge and mouthing it through the thick fabric. MacCready gulped and let out a quiet moan.  
"Fu-I mean, heck no, I'm not complaining at all," he said, threading his fingers through Raffi's hair and thrusting gently into his face to try and speed things along. Raffi, taking the hint, quickly undid MacCready's belt and pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing Mac's thick cock, drips of pre-cum shimmering in the slit, hard and aching as it bobbed in front of him. Raffi's mouth watered at the sight. Placing his hand around the base, he began to sink his head down, licking and sucking as he went. MacCready hissed.  
"Fuck, oh my god Raf, your goddamn mouth," he breathed, head falling back onto the rotting wood of the shack. Raffi smirked around his cock, and continued to take Mac deeper with every bob of his head, until Mac was in his throat.  
"Oh god," Mac moaned, seeing stars. He thought it couldnt get any better than this.

Until Raffi swallowed around him.

Mac screamed in pleasure as he felt Raffi's throat constrict around his length, and scrabbled to pull Raffi's head off of his cock before he came down his throat. Raffi complied, and looked up, confused.  
"Why did you stop me love? I could have kept going, I love your cock down my throat," he said, licking the tip gently. Mac groaned and pulled Raffi up, undoing his belt as he whispered in his ear,  
"I want you to fuck me."  
Raffi moaned as MacCready managed to get his belt undone, and he kicked his pants and underwear to the corner of the shack, MacCready following suit. Raffi kissed MacCready, before looking into his eyes and asking,  
"You sure love?"  
Mac nodded, stroking Raffi's dick gently. That was all the encouragement Raffi needed. He flipped Mac around, spat on his fingers, and inserted one into MacCready's waiting ass. Mac sighed at the feeling.  
"Been too long since I fucked your pretty ass, RJ. Did you miss it? I bet you did, you love being fucked by my big cock, don't you?"  
"I missed it so much Raf, god damn I want you so bad. Add another finger, I can take it," MacCready practically begged. Raffi nodded and added a second finger alongside the first, curling them until he found that little nub inside Mac.  
"OH FUCK," Mac cried out as Raffi hit his prostate, "RIGHT THERE."  
Raffi smiled and continued to rub the bump, adding a third finger in, reducing Mac to a whining, moaning mess.  
"Oh god, just please fuck me already, I cant take this anymore," MacCready begged, fucking himself on Raffi's fingers. Raffi chuckled and withdrew his fingers, before turning around and walking to his backpack. Mac turned around, frantic.  
"Raffi, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, urgently.  
"Such a dirty mouth. You always curse so much when we have sex, I love it. I'm looking for some oil, there's no way I'm fucking you with just spit, I don't wanna hurt you," he said, making a pleased noise when he found a little vial of vegetable oil. Mac smiled, shocked and happy that Raffi cared so much about him. He watched as Raffi applied the oil to his twitching dick, picked up Mac, and positioned himself at Mac's entrance.  
"You ready, baby?" He asked, leaning his forehead against Mac's. Mac nodded, and Raffi slowly pushed in.  
"Oh fuck, Mac, you feel so fucking good, oh god," he said as he bottomed out, panting in Mac's ear as he waited for the okay to move. When Mac started grinding his hips lightly and whimpering in Raffi's ear, he figured he was good to go, and slowly drew out and slammed back into the smaller man. MacCready screamed in pleasure.  
"Oh god, don't stop boss, Raffi, oh shit," he chanted, as he was bounced on and off of Raffi's cock. Suddenly, Raffi stopped, and slammed Mac against the wall.  
"Mac, wait, I hear something," he said, looking around.  
"Is that something the sound of you not fucking me," Mac replied, grinding down on Raffi's cock.  
"No, seriously Mac, I hear-" Raffi was interrupted by a raider kicking the door down.  
"I found em guys!" The raider screamed, just before Raffi grabbed a gun from the nearby shelf and shot him three times, once in the head and twice in the chest. Mac screamed and wiggled out of Raffi's grip, grabbing his rifle quickly from his pack and aiming at a raider outside the window. One shot, he was down.  
"Hey Mac, you know how we thought this place was abandoned?" Raffi said, a twinge of panic in his voice.  
"Yeah," MacCready responded, aiming at and taking down another raider.  
"Well I think we were wrong and that this is their home base, and I think they're pissed that we were having sex on their walls," Raffi continued, taking out two more.  
"I can see why they would be pissed," MacCready said, shooting the last remaining raider in the chest, and turning to look at Raffi. The two just stared at each other for a while, before Raffi broke out in hysterical laughter. Mac looked around, at their naked bodies, at the raiders that had caught them having sex, at the fact that they had mistaken a raider base for an abandoned shack, and began to laugh himself, until the two of them were doubled over in laughter.  
"Oh God," Raffi said, calming down slowly, "what a night."  
"You're tellin me," MacCready said, wide smile still on his face.  
"We should probably get dressed and find another place to spend the night, in case these raiders got pals that are coming here as well," Raffi said, throwing on his road leathers and packing up his bedroll and gun. Mac agreed, and began dressing himself as well. And as the sun set on the horizon, the two men continued through the rugged terrain of the wasteland, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I legit cannot write drawn-out smut scenes without shittons of dialouge. Whatever. This chapter is so fluffy it's gross, so beware.

"You know what? Its really nice to not be fearing for my life for once," MacCready said, taking a sip of Nuka-Cola. Raffi and he had decided to take a break from the constant traveling and battling and stay put in Sanctuary for a week or two, as a way to relax and get their bearings. The two sat on a bench by the bridge leading into the settlement, staring up at the star-studded sky. Raffi nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, I almost forgot what it was like to not have to worry about being ambushed constantly," he replied. Mac sighed happily and lay his head on Raffi's shoulder, taking another sip of his Nuka-Cola. The bench creaked under their weight, and the sound was loud in the tranquil silence of the settlement.  
"I used to live here, you know,"Raffi blurted out suddenly. MacCready picked his head back up and looked at him.  
"No s-uh-way, were you one of the original settlers or something?" Mac asked. Raffi smiled.  
"Pre-war," he said, pointing to himself.  
"Oh yeah, dang, I always forget that fact about you. Its kinda weird, my boyfriend is 200 years old," Mac said, staring at the deep azure of the night sky. Raffi chortled.  
"Yeah, I'm such an old man. Thats why I can fight entire squadrons of raiders," he said, "thats me, the rickety old man." Mac shoved him with his shoulder, and smiled.  
"You know what I mean, jerk. So you lived here 200-somthin years ago, huh? What was that like?" MacCready inquired.  
"It was... different. Nice," Raffi said, gazing off into the distance. "You didn't have to worry about radiation, or raider attacks, or Super Mutants, or any of that shit. You went to work, came home, ate dinner, maybe watched some TV with your wife and kid. It was simple."  
MacCready nodded.  
"Sounds nice. Sounds really nice. I can't even imagine a life without all those things," he said softly, looking wonderingly at Raffi, and asking, "Would you go back? To before the war, I mean. If you could."  
Raffi smiled gently at the smaller man.  
"You know what? I don't think I would. As nice as it was, I would have never met you had none of this crazy shit happened. Meeting you was the best thing thats ever happened to me, Mac. I wouldn't trade it for the world, pre-apocalyptic or not," he said, cupping Mac's cheek in his hand, calloused and tough from the months of shooting and building. MacCready blushed furiously and looked away, tipping his hat down to hide his flushed face despite the darkness. Raffi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mac's shoulders, pulling him into an awkward side-hug and whispering sweet words into Mac's ear. Macs face became an even darker shade of red as Raffi spoke, his voice soft and velvety and so so in love. It was as if they were in their own little bubble, shielded from the outside world, nothing bad could happen, for once, both men felt entirely and completely safe. Mac turned his head and stared into Raffi's dark hazel eyes, before gently leaning in. Their lips met softly, no urgency in the kiss, just lips parting and meeting and soft "I love you's" being exchanged. As time went on, however, the kiss began to slowly deepen, Raffi cupping MacCready's face in his hands, and licking at the seam of his lips. Mac obliged, climbing into Raffi's lap to straddle him, and then there they were, sitting on a bench in Sanctuary, night sky dizzyingly large above their heads, sturdy, dry ground below them, kissing deeply, with a gentle fire slowly growing inside their chests. Raffi nipped Mac's lip as he pulled away, leaving Mac to make a small whine of loss. Raffi smiled and leaned his forehead on his lovers.  
"Do you wanna take this inside baby?" He asked, tucking a lock of Mac's hair behind his ear. Mac nodded and pecked his lips once more, before Raffi was gently pushing Mac off of him, standing up, and leading him by the hand to his house. 

Raffi pushed Mac gently down onto his bed, before straddling his legs and leaning down to kiss him once more. Mac moaned softly as Raffi kissed him, moving his arms to the small of Raffi's back and pulling him down, connecting their bodies even further. Raffi smiled into the kiss, and ground gently against Mac, causing Mac to let out a sharp gasp at the contact, his semi-hard cock becoming more interested by the second. Raffi took this opportunity to make his way to Mac's neck, gently sucking his way down, leaving hickeys that Mac will have to cover with his scarf for weeks. Raffi's hands snaked down to Mac's midsection, where he began to undo the belt that held his duster in place against his tiny body.  
"God Mac, your outfit is too goddamn complicated," Raffi said as he undid the belt, and moved to push the duster from Mac's shoulders. Mac smiled gently.  
"Yeah, well, generally I don't have hot people trying to undress me," he said, shrugging out of his duster and throwing both it and the belt onto the floor beside them. He always felt so small without his jacket on, so tiny and skinny and shrimpy. As Raffi tugged Mac's shirt over his head, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious. He and Raffi had had sex countless times, and yet, every single time Mac felt insecure about his body, the sharp angles, the spatters of hair, his protruding ribs and his thin happy trail. But when he saw the look of admiration in Raffi's eyes, all worries went away. Raffi's fingers gently skimmed up and down MacCready's chest and belly, tracing the angles and ribs with delicate care.  
"God Mac, you're gorgeous," Raffi breathed, and Mac shivered at the awe in his voice, at the cold fingers barely touching his warm skin, at the way Raffi's pupils were dilated so wide you could almost not see the deep hazel iris.  
"Yeah, well, you're not too bad to look at yourself," he said, the attempted cockiness in his voice ruined by the way that it cracked. Raffi chuckled, lowering his mouth to the smooth skin of Mac's chest, nipping and sucking his way down. Once he reached Mac's pants, he looked up, locking eyes with Mac and silently asking for permission to take them off. Mac nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and Raffi began to fiddle with the buckle of Mac's belt, undoing it and then swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping the pants themselves, tugging them down Mac's legs and tossing them into the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He palmed MacCready through his thin gray briefs, causing the smaller man to moan and buck up against his hand.  
"Does that feel good baby?" Raffi asked, his voice low and gravelly. Mac nodded, swallowing as Raffi ground his palm a little bit harder. Raffi chuckled and nipped Mac's inner thigh, before tugging on Mac's dingy underpants, silently asking for Mac to lift his hips so he could pull the last article of clothing off of his body. Instead, Mac tangled one hand in Raffi's hair and pulled him back up, until they were face to face, and pecked him gently on the lips.  
"Not so fast, cowboy, its not fair if I'm naked while you're still fully clothed," Mac said, as he began to pull Raffi's shirt over his head. Raffi laughed and lifted his arms up, letting Mac pull the shirt up and off, and toss it onto the adjacent floor. Raffi then took it upon himself to undo his belt, and toss his pants to the side as well, until he and Mac were both left in nothing but their underpants.  
"We good now, merc?" Raffi asked, moving his hand to squeeze once more at Mac's hard-on through his briefs.  
"Fucking superb," Mac replied, grabbing Raffi's ass and pulling his hips down against his own. Raffi squeaked at the sudden contact, and scrambled to get both he and Mac out of their underpants as soon as possible. After a good five minutes of tangled legs and frustrated grunts, Raffi succeeded at his quest, and ceremoniously held both pairs of underpants in his fist, raised above his head, a huge grin on his face.  
"Congrats on undressing yourself Raf, I think you deserve a medal," Mac said sarcastically, and Raffi shoved his chest playfully before dropping the underwear off the side of the bed.  
"I do deserve a damn medal for that feat, but I'll settle for your ass," Raffi replied, squeezing the ass in question. Mac laughed.  
"I think I might have a medal of sorts in my bag, I would hate to make you settle for something lesser," Mac replied, wide smile plastered on his face.  
"Nah, I'd hate to make you get up. Hows about I have your ass, and then I ALSO have the medal after we're done? Double win," Raffi said, beginning to kiss his way down Mac's body once again.  
"I don't know, two rewards for one task? How about you show me what else you can do, and we'll discuss a second reward," Mac said, resting one of his hands on Raffi's shoulder.  
"I can do a lot of things, so that sounds like a deal," Raffi said against Mac's skin, before moving down to settle between his thighs. He gently nipped at the skin of Mac's thighs, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the soft skin. He then nudged Mac's thighs a little bit wider with his hands.  
"What the hell are you doing down ther-OH!" Mac was cut short as Raffi dove between his asscheeks, licking and sucking robustly at the puckered hole there. He then pulled away, looked up at Mac, and licked his lips.  
"Not good?" He asked, worry in his eyes. Mac shook his head.  
"No, very good. Just surprising," he replied, petting the side of Raffi's face. Raffi nuzzled into the touch briefly before lunging back down into Mac's ass. Mac moaned and sobbed as Raffi licked and prodded his tongue at his asshole, hands tangling in Raffi's hair. Raffi moaned against his skin.  
"God Mac, you taste amazing," he mumbled against Mac's skin, spreading his cheeks even further with his thumbs. Mac bucked his hips and moaned, almost sobbing, as Raffi began to insert a finger alongside his tongue. Mac ground against Raffi's tongue, a steady stream of moans and whimpers escaping from his lips.  
"Shit, Raf, your fucking tongue, oh my God," he chanted, as Raffi inserted a second finger alongside the first, relentlessly licking along Mac's rim. With a gentle nip, he pulled away, licking his lips.  
"Mac, pass me the oil on my bedside table," he said, and Mac scrambled to grab it from the drawer and hand it down to Raffi. Raffi slathered a bit on his fingers, and added a third, scissoring his fingers in Mac's ass. Pulling them out, he wiped them on the bedsheets, and lathered his cock in the remaining oil.  
"You ready?" He asked Mac, and Mac nodded. Grabbing onto Raffi's hips and pulling him forward. Gently, Raffi began to push his cock into Mac's ass, and he groaned at the feeling.  
"Fuck, you're tight, Jesus Christ," he said, his head thrown back in pleasure. Mac moaned in response, pushing his ass back against Raffi until he was fully bottomed out. Raffi waited a moment to make sure Mac was fully adjusted, before pulling out and pushing quickly back in, the slap of skin-on-skin contact resonating throughout the room. Mac screamed in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Raffi's hips as he pulled out once more, setting up a fast and brutal pace that left both he and Mac sweaty moaning messes. Raffi lifted one of his arms from where he was holding himself up, and reached down to Mac's throbbing cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Mac cried out and bucked up, lost in pleasure.  
"Fuck, Raf, I'm close," he moaned, hands grasping at the sheets as he thrust up into Raffi's hand.  
"Fuck, me too Mac. Come for me. Come for me, love." Mac moaned and with one final thrust, spilled all over Raffi's fist before going limp. Raffi came immediately after him, and they both lay there, in a sweaty, cum-covered mess. Mac vaguely registered that Raffi was saying something, maybe a question? He said it again. Mac thought that he should probably try to listen to what he was saying, and he weakly lifted his head, and looked at Raffi, who had a worried look on his face.  
"Mac?" He said a third time, panic in his voice, and Mac weakly croaked out,  
"Yes?"  
Raffi sighed in relief, and flopped down beside him on the bed.  
"Oh thank God. I thought you were dead," he said, panting still from the sex and the panic.  
"Why would you think that?" Mac asked, voice hoarse from screaming and moaning.  
"Dude, you like, totally passed out on me. I was terrified. Took you two minutes to wake up."  
Mac made an odd noise that was supposed to be comforting, but sounded more like he was dying. He dimly registered that his mouth was as dry as the Mojave.  
"Hey Raf, could you grab me some water?" He croaked out.  
"Shit! Yes! Of course! One water coming up!" Raffi said, jumping out if bed and running downstairs to the kitchen. Mac smiled at how cute Raffi was, always enthusiastic and willing to help. Raffi bounded back up the stairs, a can of purified water in his hand, already opened.  
"Here love, drink up," he said, handing the water to Mac and getting into bed next to him. Mac took a sip and scrunched up his face.  
"This tastes like ass," he said, looking at Raffi. Raffi giggled.  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I may have drunk some of it on the way up. Sorry about that," he said, still giggling. Mac giggled with him before shoving him with his shoulder and muttering,  
"Jerk."  
Raffi smiled at him, and wrapped his arm around Mac's thin frame, pecking his cheek and snuggling up, more than ready to go to sleep. He yawned.  
"You love me for it, though," Raffi said, closing his eyes and laying his head on Mac's chest. Mac chuckled and wrapped his arm around Raffi's shoulder, muttering "I really do," before following him into deep sleep.

The next day, Mac presented him with a sweet roll as a medal for the night before, with the words "For eating a dirty merc's ass" scrawled on in shitty icing letters, and Raffi realized as he laughed that he could not be more in love with this beautiful man.


End file.
